Sora Bulq
=Sora Bulq= *Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/91/Bulq_Windu.jpgSora Bulq vs Mace Windu op Ruul Quote: "Tell me, Sora. When did you go over to the dark side?" -- Mace Windu Sora Bulq was een Weequay Jedi Master die na de Battle of Geonosis door Dooku naar de Dark Side werd verleid. Bulq werd eenDark Jedi die door Quinlan Vos ervan werd verdacht om de tweedeSith Lord te zijn. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora_Bulq&action=edit&section=1Edit Jedi Orderhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora_Bulq&action=edit&section=2Edit Sora Bulq was één van de weinige Weequay Jedi die leefden in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Zijn familie had een landgoed op Ruul, één van de manen van Sriluur. Bulq was ervan overtuigd dat de Weequay veel meer Jedi konden afleveren aan de Order indien ze zich konden losweken van hun religie. Bulq werd gerespecteerd in de Jedi Order als een filosoof maar ook voor zijn vechtkunsten. Hij beheerste alle zes Lightsaber vechtstijlenen hielp Mace Windu mee om Vaapad te ontwikkelen. Bulq’s lievelingsstijl was Jar'Kai met een grote Lightsaber en een kleinereShoto. Bulq trainde vele Jedi waaronder Mira en Galdos Stouff. Daardoor had Bulq vrij veel invloed in de Jedi Order. Bulq trainde ookQuinlan Vos nadat hij zijn geheugen had verloren. Sora Bulq was een introspectieve Jedi die beslissingen zeer ernstig opnam en nooit snelle beslissingen nam. De stijgende corruptie van de Galactic Senate baarde Bulq heel wat zorgen, net zoals Dooku. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis was Bulq één van de overlevende Jedidie in de kring werden gedrongen door de Battle Droids van de CIS. Bulq ontsnapte in een LAAT/i Gunship dat echter werd neergeschoten. Men vermoedde dat Sora Bulq één van de gesneuvelde Jedi was op Geonosis maar de geruchten bleken uiteindelijk niet te kloppen. Toen Eeth Koth was ontvoerd doorGrievous, woonde Sora de briefing bij, samen met talloze andere Jedi. Dark Jedihttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora_Bulq&action=edit&section=3Edit Sora Bulq ging met Tholme naar Bakura om er een schuiloord vanDooku te verkennen. Op Bakura werd Sora Bulq ontvoerd doorDooku die Tholme voor dood achterliet. Dooku haalde Bulq naar deDark Side door hem de corruptie van de Galactic Senate en nodeloze strijd van de Jedi aan de zijde van de Republic te bevestigen. Dooku leerde Bulq om te gaan met haat en woede waardoor de Jedi Master in de greep van de Dark Side kwam te staan. Bulq keerde daarna terug naar Bakura waar hij Tholme redde en zo zijn reputatie nog wat kracht bijzette. Daarna verdween hij echter uit de Jedi Order. Een tijd later kreeg de Jedi High Council het bericht dat Bulq zich samen met de Jedi Jeisel, K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarnen Mira had afgescheiden van de Jedi en dat hij verbleef op Ruul. Mace Windu werd gekozen om met Sora en de andere Jedi te onderhandelen. Tijdens deze gesprekken viel Asajj Ventress de Jedi aan en zei ze dat Mace Winduhaar gestuurd had. Mace kon echter de valstrik doorzien en ontdekte dat Sora Bulq achter dit verraad zat en dat hij zo de Jedi aan zijn kant wou krijgen. Bulq bekende zijn overstap naar Dooku die hij bewonderde voor zijn idealen en nieuwe ideeën. Mace kon Bulq in hun duel enkel bewusteloos slaan omdat hij zich eveneens moest bekommeren om Asajj Ventress. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/60/Vos_Bulq.jpgQuinlan Vos vs Sora Bulq Sora Bulq was echter nog lang niet verslagen. Samen met enkeleDark Acolytes veroorzaakte Bulq een schisma in de Jedi Order. Deze afvallige Dark Jedi dienden Dooku en de CIS. Onder hen ookQuinlan Vos die eigenlijk op een geheime missie was voor de Jedi High Council om te infiltreren in de CIS en om meer te weten te komen over de geheime Sith Lord. Bulq erkende Vos’ natuurlijke aanleg voor de Dark Side en opperde het plan bij Dooku om hem verder op te leiden. Onder aanvoering van Bulq – met rode Lightsabers overwon de CISonder andere Tibrin. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Bulq actief als Dooku’s lieutenant en leider van de Dark Acolytes. In 19 BBY was Bulq de leider van een project waarbij de CIS Morgukai krijgers clonen op Saleucami. In de Siege of Saleucami voerden ook de Jedi een hevige strijd. Ondertussen was Quinlan Vos ervan overtuigd dat Sora Bulq de tweede mysterieuze Sith Lord was waarnaar de Jedi op zoek waren sinds de start van de Clone Wars. Dit werd stilaan een obsessie van Vos. Samen met zijn Anzati huurmoordenaars spande Bulq een valstrik voor Oppo Rancisis die door Sora in een duel werd gedood. Quinlan nam de leiding van de Jedi op zich en ging zelf op zoek naar Bulq. Bulq zelf raakte meer en meer geïrriteerd door de sabotage die Tholme voortdurend pleegde en waardoor het clonen vertraging opliep. In de catacomben van Saleucami hoopte Bulq Vos voorgoed naar de Dark Side te lokken door Khaleen Hentz, Vos’ vriendin, als lokaas te gebruiken. Maar met hulp van Tholme en Aayla Secura wist Quinlan Sora Bulq te overwinnen. Net op het einde raakte Quinlan verlost van zijn twijfels en kon hij Sora Bulq doden. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora_Bulq&action=edit&section=4Edit *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Grievous Intrigue Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora_Bulq&action=edit&section=5Edit *Sora Bulq in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Republic – comics *Jedi: Mace Windu *Jedi: Dooku *Jedi: Yoda *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force